


Odd Little World

by Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)



Category: Homestuck, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: (with a little extra but that's the gist of it), Adoption, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Comic, Dimension Travel, Gen, Human/Troll Hybrids, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Quadrant Vacillation, Time Shenanigans, demons are confusing as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/pseuds/Dark%20Automaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AM: You know, Miss Chan.<br/>AM: I may be half demon, but my other half is...<br/>AM: Rather Complicated.</p>
<p>In which Jade makes a new friend, and the timeline gets even more twisted than it's already been. Shendu's family really needs to keep their claws off of the time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
